Enxame (Part Two)
'"Enxame (Part Two)" '''is the twelfth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 176th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 14, 2015. In the episode, Preston and Chiara try once more to end the Consumption to avoid the Plague of Death, due in two weeks. The Episode RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL DAY THREE Chiara turned to look at the television again. "They're saying it's an international state of emergency," she said to Preston, "The Amazon Rainforest is almost completely depleted." Preston didn't look. The images of the locust swarms were depressing. "Reforestation is 'out of the question,'" Chiara said, her voice shaky. "Stop," Preston said, resting a hand on Chiara's shoulder, "We need to focus on Sofie." Preston and Chiara had set up a makeshift laboratory in Alistaire's jet. Sofie's aunt opted not to be present during Preston and Chiara's experiment. "Don't harm her," Sofie's aunt had said. "Never," Chiara had replied instantly. "Someone has to protect the Envoys," Preston then said. Now, Sofie was reclined on a table, speaking her Gospel. "Gospel of Air is my guess," Chiara said, "Just like Yunqi and George." "We can disregard the other Envoys," Preston said, "We don't know what the connection to the different Gospels is." "Yunqi had the language defense mechanism," Chiara said, "So that no one in the hospital could understand he was the one who caused the plague." "Why were we able to hear it, then?" Preston asked. "I'm wondering the same thing," Chiara said, "Most, if not all, of the Envoys seem to have some sort of link to you." Preston reddened. "I've noticed." "George passed the Consumption to his sister," Chiara went on, flipping through her notes, "but Sofie didn't pass it on to any of her friends." "Maybe only blood, then," Preston said. "And children," Chiara said, "Going down the list, none of the other Envoys were Consumed near a sibling." "Liam, Ava, Yunqi, Kai, Jerre, Sahara, and Sofie are the only children in their families." "That's not true," Chiara said, "Sahara had family that was killed in Lebanon." "Oh right," Preston said, "Sorry." "The best option we have," Chiara said, "is to try to vary the Gospel. Every time the Gospel ends, another wave of plague begins. This leads to a new wave nearly three times a minute. But if we can somehow change the Gospel..." "The Consumption might end," Preston said. "Like pushing a pendulum out of orbit," Chiara said. Chiara and Preston turned to look at Sofie. Her mouth kept moving, her Gospel on constant repeat. Sofie was running. The four shadows were ahead of her, just out of reach. She jumped. Then she was in the jungle. The Amazon. The locusts were everywhere. She was lost. Then she was in a garden. And everything was peaceful. The four shadows were smiling. And so was she. DAY FOUR "I'm ready," Chiara said, "Are you?" Preston pushed his hands together to stop them from shaking. "Yes." "There's no way this works," Chiara said with a slight laugh. "It's the best we could do," Preston said. He poured water into a cup. It had been laced with a powerful locust repellent. "I'll do it," Preston said. He stepped forward, but Chiara grabbed is hand. He turned around and she kissed him. She released him and smiled. He grinned stupidly. "Go on, Prescott," she said, "Work your magic." Preston approached Sofie. He said her name. Her eyes turned to look at him. She spoke her Gospel and opened her mouth, about to spew locusts. Preston poured the liquid down her throat. "A plague. A..." She began choking. Preston rubbed the defibrillator and zapped her chest. The liquid spewed from her mouth. "It's working!" Chiara exclaimed. Sofie began coughing, normally. She sat up. "Sofie?" Preston asked, moving closer. Her eyes flickered. "A plague. A swarm." Locusts exploded from her mouth, sending Preston flying backward. He hit the cockpit door, hard. Chiara pulled him to his feet. The locusts had filled the cabin. She could hardly see. "SOFIE!" Chiara cried. In the distance, somewhere in the plane, she heard Sofie speaking her Gospel. Their plan had failed. Chiara pulled Preston out of the plane. He gained his footing on the tarmac as they ran from the jet. Then it exploded. Sofie felt the heat. It stung, but there were no marks. The locusts did not die. She found herself staring at her own reflection. Her eyes were orange. Preston pulled Sofie from the wreckage. She was uninjured. The locusts had ravaged the airport, rendering it closed. Alistaire's jet was destroyed. "The main airport in the city closes in two hours," Chiara said, "I secured four tickets to Scotland. You, me, Sofie, and her aunt." "We're done," Preston said, "No more tests." Chiara blankly nodded. They stared together at the ruins on the tarmac, silent and afraid. GLASGOW, SCOTLAND DAY SIX From the Scot, Preston, Chiara, the Envoys, and their guardians watched as the locusts destroyed every scrap of green in South America. The worst plague yet, thousands died as the continent became a desert and food depleted. Preston and Chiara had not found a way to stop the Consumption. Christmas was a week away. The plague of death was imminent. Sofie convulsed. Liam and Ava held her arms. Yunqi, Sahara, and Jerre held her legs. Kai was filming. Cartier gave Preston a pat on the shoulder. "You've been doing wonderfully," he said, "I don't think anyone else would traverse the world to protect these children." Preston didn't respond. Chiara didn't feel like saying anything either. Sofie gasped. "Plague Eight is shared. The Gospel of Air." A final swarm of locusts vomited from her mouth. "Two plagues left," Chiara said. "Two more Envoys," Liam piped. "What are you going to do?" Debra Walker asked. "The tenth plague..." Troy Porter muttered, casting a nervous glance at the children. "Shh!" Sofie's aunt said. She took Preston and Chiara's arms and pulled them out of earshot. "The others may think you failed," she said, "But you did incredibly. You tried to save Sofie, and to me, you did." "Thank you," Chiara said, touched. The nun took their hands. "We will see each other again in Eden." Preston's phone dialed. He put it on speaker. On the fourth ring, Alistaire MacGuaire answered. "Father MacGuaire speaking," the Scottish voice said. "Father?!" Chiara exclaimed. "Oh, hello," Alistaire drawled. "Where are you, Starry?" Preston asked. "The Kingdom of Heaven," Alistaire said dreamily. Chiara rolled her eyes. "Where are you?" she asked. "In Russia," Alistaire said, "With the Ninth Envoy." Chiara grabbed Preston's arm. "The girl on the phone in Turkey! I knew she was an Envoy!" "Who's the 9th Envoy?" Preston asked. Alistaire paused. "She's my daughter." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Eighth Plague, the Plague of Locusts, was the deadliest plague yet. Though the death toll was lower than that of the Sixth and Seventh Plagues, the entire continent was South America was deprived of its foliage. The Amazon Rainforest, the largest rainforest in the world, was completely obliviated. Preston and Chiara attempted to stop the Consumption of Sofie but ended up putting her in more danger than ever. They resolved to stop experimentation. Preston and Chiara thought for a moment that there was a trend among the Envoys being the only child, but Sahara and Prince George disproved that theory. Sofie, like Alistaire in the previous episode, saw four shadows during her Consumption. Sofie, like Yunqi and Prince George, delivered the Gospel of Air. Sofie's aunt mentioned Eden, a recurring word and a bit of foreshadowing in the season. Alistaire revealed he had been in Russia the past week with the Ninth Envoy: his daughter. Trivia *Enxame means "Swarm" in Portuguese. *This episode was actually written differently until producers decided they didn't like it. They wanted to shorten it to one episode, but by that time, the episode count had already been released. So they rewrote it to this. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes